reidgfandomcom-20200213-history
Wally's Girlfriend
'Wally's Girlfriend '''is an episode of ''Regular Show. Plot Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost are seen trimming some hedges and begin complaining about the work and how slow it is going. They look over at Wally who barely cuts off a small piece of the hedge. He begins to cry, which make Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost ask if he is in fact crying. Wally retorts, saying that he is not crying and that "Crying is for jerkweeds, like you two idiots! I don't cry!" The scene then cuts to Wally crying in his swim trunks in his shower. Muscle Man and High-Five knock on his door, complaining that he has been there for hours. They once again ask Wally if he is crying, which he gives another excuse for. They ask what is wrong with him. Their question is answered by Wally's room mate, "Joshua the Gladiator", who tells them that his girlfriend, Charlotte, just dumped him back in Season 4. Muscle Man is surprised by the fact he had a girlfriend. High-Five says that he can talk about if he wants, much to the anger of Wally, who does not talk about his feelings with anyone. They decicde to leave him alone, and go to Benson for help. Benson realizes that Wally has been dumped and can't do his job because he is "sad or something." To make up for the missing work, Muscle Man and High-Five are given Wally's jobs. They complain and try to get out of work by saying they are sad also. Mordecai and Rigby tell them to take it up with Human Resources. They ask who the person is. The person is Benson and he tells them to get back to work. A montage plays of Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost doing all the work, while Benson narrates, which includes pulling out all the rotting coal from Wally's Strasburg #90 while looking out for big ants' nests, getting rid of a person who thinks they are a knight, and finally cleaning up the Park's Kung Fu School. It is there where they realize that Wally does a lot of work, and decide to get him back into his job. They find Wally eating Muscle Maker 3000 in the kitchen and tell him he needs to snap out of it and get back to work. Wally says he can not because he is stuffing his face. Muscle Man and High-Five tell him that he needs to move on and stop being upset. He at first says he is not upset, but then begins to cry. They decide to help him by finding him a new lady. At the grocery store, Muscle Man and High-Five tell Wally that there are a lot of women that he can date. Wally is unsure, but goes along with it and tries to ask a lady out. He stops midway and beings to cry, tearing his shirt and revealing a tattoo of "Charlotte". He yells that his heart belongs to another. The scene cuts to him being in the shower again, crying. Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost knock again, but High-Five believes that they can't help him. Once again, Joshua the Gladiator appears and tells them that they can fix it by getting Charlotte and Wally back together. Mordecai, Rigby, Joshua the Gladiator, Muscle Man and High Five Ghost head to Two Peaks Mall and head to a store called Icy Hot Jewelry & Apparel. They head in and find Charlotte. Muscle Man gives her a speech on why she should get back together with Wally, but it makes her like Muscle Man. The group heads outside and decide that Muscle Man should go out with her so that he can break up with her and force her back with Wally. Muscle Man goes to ask her out, with much fear and hesitation. After a terrible montage of dates, which include going to the beach and seeing a baseball game, Muscle Man and Charlotte are at the Cafe that Margaret works at. Muscle Man, after being forced to kiss Charlotte, breaks up with her and leaves the restaurant. He heads outside where High-Five Ghost is waiting. High-Five asks if she is okay, which Muscle Man believes is true. An explosion occurs behind them, with Charlotte as the cause. They begin to run away and board their golf cart, but Charlotte catches them. They are chased all the way to the park, destroying a lot of areas, including Wally's workshop/home, which he is still crying in. Wally goes out after figuring out it was Charlotte. The two make it to the house, and barricade the door, knowing that this will probably be the end. Charlotte breaks through, and looks rather scary. Wally enters, saying that he can not stand to see her like this. Wally is about to go, but Muscle Man tells him that she is right there, and to tell her everything. Wally begins to tell her how much he finds her attractive and that she is just like him, tries to act tough, but is very emotional on the inside (his real name is revealed to be "Walter Ludwig Vandenbush"). Charlotte quickly runs to him after the rage in her eyes fade away, and they being to make out... much to the dismay and downright disgust of Muscle Man and High-Five. Wally, Joshua the Gladiator and Charlotte (Wally's future wife) head off into the sunset. Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost are left in the destroyed park, while High-Five sums it up perfectly by saying, "This was the most disturbing day of my life." Category:Regular Show